


Worth the Fight

by MorbidBirdy



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-10
Updated: 2017-08-10
Packaged: 2018-12-13 14:10:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11761563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorbidBirdy/pseuds/MorbidBirdy
Summary: Wufei wakes up after an accident to find the least likely person sitting in his hospital room. He realizes he's made a mistake and that some thing are worth fighting for.





	Worth the Fight

**Author's Note:**

> A short drabble I was inspired to do after working with BHG on an original character featured in our SOMETHING ABOUT US series. I've become rather attached to this original character, so please be gentle!

_ Something tipped me over, someone knocked me down _

_ Emptied out my inside, poured it on the ground _

 

_ So fill me up and let me try _

_ To show you beauty from inside _

_ I pray I will, I pray I might _

_ Still be somebody worth the fight _

 

\- _Worth the Fight_ by Broods

 

Everything was obscured into a mix of abstract shapes and muted colors, soft edges blurred into one another no matter how many times he blinked. He couldn’t seem to find clarity. His eyelids felt heavy and with great effort he fought to keep them open despite the inability to focus on anything. Staring straight ahead at nothing in particular, Wufei waited patiently for his vision to clear.

_ Where am I? _ The last memory he could recall was of the deserted back roads of L4 and of the artificial colony breeze that swept against his face and clothes. He remembered the sensation of his gloved fingers gripping the handlebars of his motorcycle as he went for a night drive to clear his mind, something he found himself doing more often than naught as of late. 

A consistent, rhythmic beeping interrupted the otherwise quiet atmosphere and a sterile smell suddenly rose to his nose as he inhaled.  _ Hospital. I’m in a hospital…  _ He licked his dry lips and attempted to assess the state of his body. He was groggy and it felt like his head was swimming. His brain sent signals down to his limbs, causing his fingers to gently grip the sheets beneath him. He wiggled his toes within warm socks. His senses seemed to be working just fine, and his vision was finally starting to clear. Wufei glanced down at himself. He wasn’t missing any obvious body parts. Upon seeing everything intact a sense of relief settled over him. 

_ But why am I in the hospital?  _ Starchy white sheets covered most of his body, hiding any clues of what might have happened. Wufei closed his eyes and tried to reclaim his memories. So he had been riding his motorcycle? It was likely he had gotten into an accident. A crash, or? His stomach sank as an image of his mangled Ducati Scrambler flashed across the back of his eyelids, the bright yellow accents on the sides scratched up from sliding across asphalt. The motorcycle was the most expensive thing Wufei owned. He loved it like a father loves a child, and now it was reduced to scraps. A scowl formed on his lips.     


“Wufei?” The soft-spoken, concerned callout took the Chinese man by surprise and at first he didn’t recognize the otherwise familiar voice.  _ I guess I’m not alone... _ He tensed his muscles and grit his teeth before carefully turning his head to the side. He was greeted by the most stunning hazel eyes he had ever seen, set against the elegantly balanced planes of his ex-boyfriend’s face. 

_...Fara? _

The beeping from the heart rate monitor increased and a pink flush spread across Wufei’s cheeks. What was Fara doing on L4? After a difficult breakup they hadn’t seen each other in 7 months. 

As if reading his thoughts the blonde spoke, “You still have me listed as your emergency contact, Karate Kid.” Fara leaned over and gently pushed a strand of jet black hair away from Wufei’s face, fingers lingering on the bandage that was wrapped around his forehead like a hachimaki. 

_ I forgot to update my medical forms... _

For almost 3 years Faramond Maurel had been Wufei’s emergency contact. There wasn’t anyone else he could list, except maybe Sally Po. Maybe. He had no family, no one he was close to. Just Fara. Only he didn’t  _ have _ him anymore, did he? Blindly, like a fool, Wufei had lost the best thing that had ever happened to him. He tore his gaze away and looked down at his lap as guilt gripped his conscience.   


“You came all the way from Geneva?” Wufei asked, his voice sounding raw from misuse. It took over a day and a half to reach L4 from Earth. He cleared his throat. “How long have I been asleep?”

“The accident happened two nights ago. I just got here. And  _ of course _ I came...” Fara pulled his hand away and sat back in the uncomfortable hospital chair. He was wearing a baggy white sweater with a wide collar that hung low to the side, exposing the fair, smooth skin of his shoulder. Dark circles under his eyes indicated lack of sleep and his hair looked like it had grown out an inch or two since Wufei had last seen him. He yearned to reach out and touch the golden strands like he used to do so freely, but with his impressive willpower he restrained himself. 

“Accident… can you tell me what exactly happened?”

“Motorist error. A car went through a red light and slammed into you while you were riding your bike…” The phone call woke Fara up at 2am in the morning. When the doctor told him Wufei had been in an accident he frantically booked the next flight out from Geneva, worried sick. It didn’t matter that they hadn’t talked to each other in months, Fara’s heart raced in his chest the entire agonizingly long flight to L4. He had packed enough clothes to last a week or two, unsure of when he’d be back home. If Wufei survived his injuries, Fara was willing to stay in space and help him recover.   


“You suffered from a concussion. There was some brain swelling, which is why you were out for two days. You also have fractures on your pelvis and your left wrist is broken. There’s some abrasions and lacerations along your limbs and left side. The doctor said you wouldn’t be returning to work for a few a while...”

“Great.” Wufei sighed sarcastically, closing his eyes again with a frown. So he was supposed to lay around all day for weeks like some invalid? He shook his head.

“I have some vacation time stored… I can stay with you until you are healed. There’s no need to lay here and rack up hospital bills.” Fara offered softly.

Wufei opened his eyes and glared at the wall across from his bed. “You don’t have to do that. I can take care of myself. I-”

“You have a broken wrist and a fractured pelvis. You won't be able to move easily. I’ve already cleared the time with my boss. Just…. let me take care of you.”

“No, don’t waste your vacation time. This is a hospital. They have  _ nurses _ to take care of people, and I have insurance…”

“It’s not a waste-” Fara cut himself off. He was going to say that he missed the other, that he  _ wanted _ to spend a few weeks with him on L4. Only his tongue wouldn’t form the words, and Wufei’s distant expression had him second guessing why he was even there in the first place. The brusque replies made it seem like his ex was disgusted by the idea of accepting his help. 

Hurt brewed in the pit of his stomach, threatening to rise up and consume him. Fara forced it down and inhaled, holding his breath for a few seconds before exhaling slowly. 

He knew Wufei. He was trying to push him away like before, trying to keep him at arm’s length. During the time they had been apart the Chinese man had built his defenses back up to keep others out, to protect himself. 

“You are being stubborn.” Fara spoke with a calm, even tone. “Give me one good reason, one valid reason to decline my offer to help and I will leave, if that is what you want.”

_ Months with practically no communication and he just shows up and wants to take care of me?  _ Wufei wasn’t weak and he refused to be a burden. Fara didn’t owe him anything. He wasn’t his responsibility anymore. Why couldn’t he see that? He tore his gaze from the wall and looked back at his ex, voice cold and flat as he spoke. “I don’t  _ need _ your help. You can’t just show up here like this, thinking you can play nursemaid and everything will be alright. I don’t  _ need  _ you to take care of me. I’ll be fine on my own.”

Wufei was protecting himself just as much as he was trying to protect Fara. The failed relationship was his fault, and he lived with the guilt and the absence every day. Even after all this time he still wasn’t over him. All he could do was pick up a shovel and dig, covering everything they had ever been under layer after layer of dirt, hoping the feelings would be laid to rest. Having the blonde around again was quickly uncovering his work, bringing neglected feelings back up to the surface.

“Don’t you have more  _ important _ things to do? Why are you making this so difficult?” He pushed back, dark eyes searching hazel ones with intensity. 

“I’ve been told I am a difficult person.” Fara spoke, dodging the ice in his ex-lover’s tone. That was one of the reasons Wufei had decided to break things off- Fara was a complicated person. He remembered the fight vividly, or rather, the accumulation of fights that had ultimately ended their relationship.  

The couple had moved in together upon transfer from the moon to Preventer’s new branch on L4. Dedicated to his job and having put in consistently long hours, Wufei was promoted to manager of his team in the Legal Counsel and Liaison Affairs Office, and Fara had taken on another big case as part of the Intelligence, Research, and Analysis department. They were both rising up the ranks.

A year later Fara was unexpectedly called into Noin’s office. On his behalf she had submitted his name for a new position. Fara’s ability to think logically and understand solutions to problems faster than the average person made him the ideal candidate for the role of Associate Director of European Affairs. Preventer wanted to offer him the position. 

It was an impressive title and Wufei was extremely proud of his boyfriend, but there was a  _ huge _ problem. The position required Fara to work from Earth. Geneva, Switzerland, to be exact. Fara had hesitated giving his decision while Wufei looked into open positions at the Preventer office in Geneva. He couldn’t find a lateral shift in his department and didn’t feel right leaving his current team so soon after being promoted. 

The timing was all off and a move to Earth wouldn’t be in his career’s best interest. They fought over what to do. Would Wufei give up his job and move with Fara to Earth, or would Fara pass up the offer and stay on L4 with Wufei? Wufei didn’t want to lose him, but he understood that Fara was being offered a once in a lifetime opportunity. He’d be crazy to pass it up. Neither wanted to let Noin down by declining a position she had helped Fara secure. 

Ultimately, Wufei had decided that their relationship wasn’t going to work out. He had to let Fara go and the only way to do that was to push the blonde away. He said some things, hurtful things, that he knew would upset him. He broken Fara’s heart. Ripped it, still warm and pulsing, from his chest and left it to bleed out. Why? Because he was arrogant and stubborn, unwilling to choose love over his career, and he wanted Fara to make the same decision.   


“I’m sorry… you’re not a difficult person. I just wasn’t expecting to see you here. Forgive me, I’m not thinking straight.” Despite the groggy haze that filled his head Wufei knew he was acting ungrateful and rude. “I just don’t think you being here is a good idea.”

“I can leave. You want me to go.” Fara observed as he straightened up in the chair, feeling defeated.  _ Just say it. _

An awkward silence fell over them as if the world had been hushed by a thick, unforgiving blanket of snow. The room appeared to fill with a fog of tension formed by words long left unsaid. Wufei crossed his arms over his chest, careful of his bandaged wrist. He said nothing as his heart and mind fought. He didn’t want Fara to leave and he hated pushing him away, but what else could he do? A long distance relationship wouldn’t work for them. And he honestly didn’t know if Fara had moved on already. Had he found someone new? This was too painful. 

Their relationship was never conventional, they were a dynamic couple from the start. The first few months of dating had been awkward, with Wufei moving slowly out of respect while Fara, who was used to a more aggressive pace, waited patiently for him to make the first move. Once moves were made the boundaries widened, allowing them to steadily fall for each other. 

Fara was loyal, funny, intellectual, ambitious, and dedicated. His passion for life was contagious, his lingering French accent enduring, his androgynous looks captivating. Never before had Wufei been able to trust and confide in someone like he had with Fara. Always the lone wolf, he finally imprinted and formed a pack.

It didn’t matter that they weren’t perfect together. They were two hot-headed, stubborn, introverted individuals and because of their strong personalities there were times that they were abrasive towards each other. Despite this, Wufei had been madly and  _ deeply _ in love.

He didn’t deserve him. He had never deserved him.   


“Why… Why are you here? Why do you care about me still?” The question had been sitting on the tip of Wufei’s tongue since he’d woken up. It came out forced, harsher than he would have liked, and he instantly regretted it. 

There was another long pause as Fara gathered his thoughts. Wufei waited patiently, looking past his ex at the window behind him. He studied the beads of condensation that rest on the glass panes. It had rained while he was unconscious. It didn’t rain that often on the colony. 

A sigh and a shake of a head brought his attention back to his ex. It was clear the blonde was struggling for words. Wufei watched as the light from the window played off Fara’s delicate features, enhancing his pouty lips, highlighting the pair of Cindy Crawford beauty marks just north of his mouth. He had kissed those lips many times. They parted as Fara began to speak, his voice low and vulnerable. 

“Every time I think I’m close to moving on, forgetting you, forgetting us, forgetting what we had, you’re there in my mind, in my heart…” Fara pushed hair form his face, tucking it behind his ear before continuing. “I can’t forget you, I can’t pretend this never happened and I can’t keep pretending this is nothing… I miss you, Wufei.”   


Wufei was not expecting that, not after everything he had said to hurt the other. His breath caught in his throat and the guilt he’d been pushing back this entire time threatened to escape from his conscience. He felt the walls of defense crumble down around him, brick by brick, leaving him out in the open.

“Fara…” He missed the other too. Terribly. 

“...Please tell me I’m not crazy, and you still love me.” Fara breathed.

Wufei couldn’t mask his feelings any longer. He didn’t want to. He was done pushing the other away. It was hurting them both more than he had realized.  _ You’re not crazy, Fara…  _

“How can you think I’m anything but hopelessly in love with you still?”

The words spilt from his lips like water tumbling from a pitcher. The truth shouldn’t have shocked him as much as it did. He never stopped loving Fara. They had chosen the wrong path, work over their relationship. It took a motorcycle accident to bring them together again and now he was realizing that their decision to split hadn’t been worth it. Not when they both missed each other this much. 

Without saying anything more Fara got up and leaned over the hospital bed. He touched Wufei’s cheek hesitantly, his knuckles grazing across heated skin.

Wufei looked up into those mesmerizing hazel eyes and let himself get lost their green and caramel depths. This was the man he wanted to spend the rest of his life with, career be damned. He was such a fool for letting Fara go in the first place. Never again. He placed his hands on either side of Fara’s face and pulled the blonde in for a soft kiss, finally reuniting their lips.

“You can stay and take care of me. I would be honored.” He gave in and watched the other’s expression through half lidded eyes. “...You know I didn’t mean any of what I said when we broke up.” 

“I know. You just wanted me to take the job. Don’t forget that I understand how your mind works, Chang Wufei. You always want what’s best for others, even if it means you’ll suffer. Underneath that tough exterior hides a selfless and caring man.” Fara pulled back with a grin that sent Wufei’s heart into palpitations. That smile… he missed it like he missed the sunshine warming his skin. He pulled the blonde in for another kiss. 

“You should rest. I’ll be here when you wake up again.” Fara pulled the chair closer to the bed and sat back down. He reached for Wufei’s hand and held it, giving it a reassuring squeeze. 

“Yes, I should sleep… But so should you. You’ve got panda eyes.” It was obvious the blonde was exhausted from travel and worry. 

“Always worrying about others…” Fara sighed and wiggled around in the hospital chair, trying to make himself as comfortable as possible. A nap sounded too appealing.

“I expect my nursemaid to be well rested and attentive so that I can heal quickly.” Wufei teased, closing his eyes while a smirk formed at the corner of his lips.

“I see where this is going…” Fara ran his thumb across the top of Wufei’s hand. 

The smug expression lingered as Wufei’s started to drift off to sleep, but before he lost consciousness he made himself a promise. He wouldn’t let Fara go again, wouldn’t push him away or choose a career over his best friend. Neither of them needed to get into another accident to make him realize this. He’d work harder this time to defend their relationship because their love was worth the fight.


End file.
